


The Defense of Ridge 105

by DubiousTactics



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Blood Angels, Imperial Guard, Orks, Space Marines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousTactics/pseuds/DubiousTactics
Summary: A shooting script for a scene of the Defense of Ridgeline 105 by a force of the Imperial Guard, Adeptus Mechanicus, and Blood Angels against an oncoming horde of Orks on the plains of the planet Armageddon.
Kudos: 1





	The Defense of Ridge 105

**Author's Note:**

> This is written as a shooting script to guide a director, actors, and visual effects artists on creating an action scene. The script is intentionally sparse on descriptions, as those would be up to producers, directors, visual effects artists and others, rather than a scriptwriter. Some liberties have been taken with the established fluff of how space marines communicate in combat in order to make the hypothetical action on screen more clear to a viewing audience. I.E. saying orders out loud and pointing, rather than blink clicking instructions to squadmates.

**EXT. THE PLAINS OF ARMAGEDDON**

FADE IN:

A human arm, severed above the elbow is being chewed on by a basketball sized alien creature that seems to be at least half composed of a giant mouth.

(SUPERIMPOSITION)

THE PLANET ARMAGEDDON

1 WEEK AFTER THE INVASION OF WAAAGH! Ghazghkull

A large boot crushes the squig, its owner, an Ork wielding a ramshackle pistol and rusted cleaver is sprinting towards the sounds of enormous battle.

**RIDGELINE 105**

Two hundred feet above the polluted plains a defensive line stretches for miles. The human soldiers of the Imperial Guard rise above their trench parapet as they pour fire down upon the charging Ork forces. At regular intervals tanks are interspersed, their turrets rotating and firing. Behind them artillery booms and antiaircraft guns fire at targets unseen.

Charging towards and then up the ridgeline, a vast horde of Orks moves toward the guard lines. Hundreds are cut down by the disciplined fire of the Guard but thousands take their places. Bizarre vehicles and walkers that seem to be nothing more than crudely welded together piles of scrap rumble along with the sprinting infantry. One enormous Gargant, a giant cannon emerging from its chest, looms at the back of the horde, slowly advancing. From their throats a single chant emerges, almost drowning out the other sounds of battle.

THE HORDE 

WAAAGH!!!!

Five Orks with rocket launchers pause their charge to aim vaguely in the direction of the defensive line. Their accuracy is horrific. Two rockets impact well short to the defensive line on the hillside. The motors of two more fail, causing the rockets to fall in the midst of the charging Orks, killing dozens. The final rocket careens wildly off into the air, before some miracle of ballistics brings it crashing down on the side of a Leman Russ Tank. The Leman Russ Punisher weathers the impact, damaged but still functioning. The gears of the tank's turret grind, its rotary gatling cannon rendered immobile by the impact. It top hatch flies open, a TANK COMMANDER emerges and turns to look towards a group of red robed figures further back in the guard lines.

TANK COMMANDER

Techpriest!

**THE TECHPRIEST'S RETINUE**

Upon hearing the commander's call a dozen red robed figures move smoothly over the rough terrain towards the disabled tank. 10 appear to be humanoid, though heavily augmented with a variety of cybernetics to the point that almost no skin is visible. The leader, the TECHPRIEST is a large figure, barely humanoid, crawling over the terrain on 8 mechanical legs with several mechanical tentacles emerging from gaps in the back of its robes. A second similarly augmented figure, the ACOLYTE trails behind him.

Without the firepower of the tank, the Orks are beginning to overrun this section of the line. The 10 skitarii efficiently dispatch the Orks as they crest the ridgeline while the techpriest works on the tank, his mechadendrites quickly moving over the surface as he repairs the damage. Behind him, his acolyte calmly waves a censor engraved with symbols of the Omnisiah and chants in binaric.

ACOLYTE (SUBTITLED)

The Soul of the Machine God Surrounds thee. The Power of the Machine God invests thee...

An Ork breaks past the defending skitarii and aims a strike with his cleaver at the techpriest. The Acolyte stabs him through the skull with a mechadendrite without pausing in his chant.

ACOLYTE (CONT'D)

The hate of the Machine God drives thee. The Machine God endows thee with life. Live!

As the chant completes, the techpriest completes his repair and with a clunk the main barrel begin rotating and then fires a long extended burst across the front, pushing back the charging Orks.

**THE SNIPERS NEST**

Behind the Guard line a SNIPER waits. Through her scope she sees the techpriest complete the repairs on the tank and then scans the onrushing horde. She picks out a Ork leader, larger than the others and outfitted in crude suit of power armor. She takes a breath, aims, and puts a shot through his exposed forehead, sending the Orks around him into disarray. Scanning further into the horde, her sight passes over the Ork Gargant when she sees a large figure moving in its head.

THE SNIPER 

Is that...

Her scope focuses in on the small windows that simulate eyes in the Gargant. She waits, then sees an enormous ORK WARBOSS bellowing orders at the Orks that seem to be controlling the Gargant. She opens a vox link.

THE SNIPER (CONT'D) 

Captain, this is sniper three. I've spotted the enemy Warboss. Repeat, I've spotted the enemy Warboss. He's in the Gargant due west of my position. Appears to be piloting it from its head. Acknowledge?

**THE COMMAND TENT**

The command tent is ragged from a weeks worth of use, and shows bullet holes from a variety of small arms and artillery fire. A score of staff officers crotch over a variety of equipment. At the center of the tent is a holographic representation of the battlefield being projected. Gazing at the senior officers from a distance, a large figure in blood red power armor, SARGENT IMMANUEL stands quietly off to the side of the group. A COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER straightens up and presses his headphones to his ears, a concerned and serious expression on his face.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER 

The Warboss leading the attack has been spotted, acknowledged. Keep us updated if he moves.

He stands up and moves over to the central group of officers, focusing in on the commanding COLONEL GIDEON, a serious looking soldier with a face covered in battle scars and one arm that's been replaced with a metal bionic limb.

COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER (CONT'D) 

Colonel, one of our snipers has spotted the Warboss leading this portion of the attack on our lines. He's commanding from within the Gargant spearheading the attack on our lines here (points at the Gartant's targeting rune).

The Colonel looks at the map. He is silent for 15 seconds as he evaluates the options available to him before deciding on a course of action and nodding. He turns to the enormous figure in red power armor, already scarred with the signs of a week's worth of fighting.

COLONEL GIDEON 

Sergeant. I think this is the moment you've been saving your squad for.

The sergeant of the Blood Angles nods, having already come to the same conclusion. His face is serious but handsome as he steps forward and scans the map.

SERGEANT IMMANUEL 

The Gargant will be shielded. Can your men spare enough firepower from their defense to break its shields for our assault?

The Colonel looks up to the group, trusting each of his officers know their area and speak up if they see an opening. After an extended silence the AIR CONTROL OFFICER clears his throat and speaks.

AIR CONTROL OFFICER 

We have a squadron of marauder bombers standing by in case of a major Ork breach of our lines. They're armed with ground attack packages that aren't designed for breaching shields, but based on previous experience it should be enough to break a Gargant's shields... Temporarily at least. However using them will severely weaken our ability to repulse any line breaches that do occur.

COLONEL GIDEON 

If the Blood Angles can kill the warboss, this attack will fall apart and we won't need the marauders anymore. It's a risk that needs to be taken.

He turns back to the Sargent, who has put on his helmet and has one hand to his ear. As he talks he turns and begin to walk out of the tent.

SERGEANT IMMANUEL

Brother Sabrael, the Warboss has been spotted in the attacking Gargant. Prepare the squad for close combat with power weapons, pistols, and melta charges for wall breaching. We'll be going in with jump packs and Guard support.

**BUZZARD SQUADRON**

Four boxy Marauder jets soar above the battlefield. They bristle with turrets whose gunners scan the sky nervously, looking for any sign of oncoming Ork fighters. Inside the lead bomber the VOX OFFICER sees an incoming transmission and tunes his instruments to better receive the message.

VOX OFFICER

Captain, we've got tasking Orders!

The PILOT at the front of the cockpit turns back to face the Vox Officer.

PILOT 

Well it's taken them long enough. Where's the breach?

VOX OFFICER 

It's not a line breach... Throne... We're being ordered to support the Blood Angels. We're to use our bombs to crack the Gargant's shields and allow the angles to destroy it from within.

The pilot's face goes through a series of emotions before finally settling upon determination at the thought of being called upon to support the Emperor's chosen. He reaches for his microphone.

PILOT

Attention all members of Buzzard Squadron. We've just received new tasking orders to support the Blood Angels in their assault on an Ork Gargant leading the attack on Ridgeline 105... The sight of the emperor is upon us and I trust all of you to be worthy of the trust that has been placed in us this day. The Emperor Protects!

THE REST OF THE CREW (in unison)

The Emperor Protects!

The squadron banks slowly to the north as the battle unfolds below them. Each member of the crew performs a variety of checks as they experience a mix of elation and nervousness being asked to support the Emperor's Angels.

Suddenly there's a glint in the sunlight. An Ork fighter, just as ramshackle in appearance as their ground vehicles begins a shallow dive onto the bombers. Holding onto its wings are six Ork Stormboys on whose backs are strapped almost cartoonishly large rockets.

TURRET GUNNER

Contact! Six O'Clock High!

Every rear-facing turret in the squadron opens fire, their fire arcs converging on the fighter, and the occasional sparks of successfully hits are seen. The Ork fighter in turn opens fire, ineffectually spraying shots in an wide arc without focusing on a single bomber. A TURRET GUNNER finds the range and peppers the fuselage with dozens of explosive rounds before the fuel tank sparks and explodes, destroying the dakkajet and launching the stormboys towards the Captain's Bomber.

TURRET GUNNER (CONT'D)

Yeah!... No!!!...

The gunner's shout turns from excitement to terror as he realizes a STORMBOY is hurtling directly at him, jetpack ignited. The stormboy crashes through the glass of the turret, killing the turret gunner instantly. As he gets to his feet and shakes off the impact he pauses to bellow the Ork warcry.

STORMBOY 

WAAAGH!!!

VOX OFFICER 

Borders!

A desperate struggle breaks out within the confines of the bomber as the REAR GUNNER, NOSE GUNNER, BOMBARDIER and vox officer, quickly converge on the Ork. While the Ork is much stronger than the humans, his enormous size and the rocket strapped to his back prevents him from making proper use of his formidably sized knife. Though several of the crew are badly injured by the brute, with the assistance of the captain's maneuvering, they are able to bring him down in a hail of sidearm fire and knife strikes. The crew takes a second to breath. Looking around, the vox officer sees the bombardier holding his arm that took a slash in the wild melee.

VOX OFFICER 

Are you going be okay?

BOMBARDIER 

Yeah, I think so. Let's get this thing out of here.

The Bombadier walks over to a panel of buttons and hits a switch. Slowly the bomb bay doors open and the crew unceremoniously kick the ork's body out of the briefly opened bomb bay. The crew then separates back to their stations. The vox officer puts his harness back on and re-tunes his vox set.

VOX OFFICER 

This is Buzzard one. We've been hit by Ork air power, but we're back on track with all bombers. ETA 3 minutes to drop point.

SERGEANT IMMANUEL

Lieutenant. This is Sergeant Immanuel of the Blood Angles. The timing of this attack is going to be extremely critical because of the limited window that the Gargant's shields will be dropped for. I need you to precisely call out a count down of the last sixty seconds before the bombs impact or my squad will killed upon impact with the shields. Do you understand?

VOX OFFICER 

Y-Yes Sir. In the name of the emperor I will sir!

The Marauders continue their flight. Inside, the bombardier, right arm hanging limp at his side from the Ork attack gives the navigator a thumbs up, before holding up five fingers, then just one finger.

VOX OFFICER 

Sixty Seconds!

The five Blood Angles perform final checks on their gear. Four are armed with power swords and bolt pistols, while the sargent has a power axe and plasma pistol.

VOX OFFICER (CONT'D)

Fifty Seconds!

Sergeant Immanuel looks out on the battlefield, his helmet highlighting potential threats and projecting a target rune on the Gargant.

VOX OFFICER (CONT'D) 

Forty seconds!

The jump packs of the squad gain power, spin up and ignite.

VOX OFFICER (CONT'D) 

Thirty seconds!

The squad begins a short sprint to gain speed before activating their jump packs in unison and launching over the battlefield

VOX OFFICER (CONT'D) 

Twenty Seconds!

The battlefield stretches out before them as far as the eye can see. While not elegant flying devices, the Angles are able to make small adjustments to dodge what fire does come their way.

VOX OFFICER (CONT'D) 

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

As the Angles fly closer and closer, it seems as though the timing might have been off, before there is a roaring of jet engines and Buzzard squadron flies in just above them and drops their entire payload of bombs on the gargant. Its shields flicker and die just before the Angles arrive and they all land around the base of the gargant as it slowly moves forward. Behind them the shields re-energize and close up. Sergeant Immanuel points towards what looks like a sealed access door a few feet off the ground.

SERGEANT IMMANUEL

Melta Charge.

While four of the squad dispatch several charging Orks with their bolt pistols, one pulls out a disk shaped devise and slaps it against the door. It detonates in a blinding flash of light as the door is melted in an instant. The squad moves into the gargant. The Sergeant points at two Space Marines.

SERGEANT IMMANUEL

Rearguard.

The two space marines break off from the squad, taking positions to defend the opening from what look to be dozens of orks charging in. As the remaining squad member moves into the gargant they dispatch several Ork mechanics before they pass by a large engine room. Sergeant Immanuel points to another Space Marine.

SERGEANT IMMANUEL

Set charges in the enginarium. I want to destroy this Gargant as we leave.

The Sergeant and his remaining squadmate SABRAEL move through the gargant, checking corners and moving cautiously but quickly towards the Gargant's head, finding no more Orks as they advance. They reach another blast door that protects the control room in the Gargant's head. Through the door the loudly bellowing Ork Warboss can be heard.

ORK WARBOSS 

Is that you Space Marine! I saw your boyz come in all fancy like!

The Sergeant points towards his squadmate, then points towards the door and rotates is finger in a horizontal circle. The Squadmate nods in acknowledgment. He begins to quietly prime and attach a melta charge onto the door, while the Sargeant begins to yell in return. Partially out of genuine hatred, but mainly to cover the sound of the charge being attached to the door.

SERGEANT IMMANUEL

Xenos Scum! We will be your death! Your decision to land on this world will lead to nothing besides death for you and your kind!

The squadmate finishes attaching the charge and gives a thumbs-up to the Sergeant. He begins counting down from 5 with his fingers.

ORK WARBOSS 

Ha, I heard that one before! I'm gonna add your helmets to my collection and give your armor to my boys to...

The countdown finishes and the charges detonates, melting open the door in a flash of light. The control room for the Gargant is a rugged affair, with a giant scrap metal chair sized for the Warboss with dozens of manual controls that allow him to control the Gargant irregularly spread around it. The warboss stands 10 feet tall and clad in mega armor that armors him head to foot, his head covered by a leering metal mask with metal tusks. One hand ends with a gigantic 3 fingered metal claw, while the other has 6 guns of varying calibers attached to it.

Standing away from the door, he is thrown off by the detonation mid sentence, but is able to quickly reorient himself as the marines enter, their jumppacks briefly flaring to close the distance more quickly, firing as they advance. While the bolt pistol seems to be fairly ineffective again the mega armor, the slower firing plasma pistol blows several craters in the armor. The warboss in turn points his gun arm towards the marines and ineffectually lets loose an enormous volley of fire over the marines' heads.

The marines split up, attacking the warboss from different sides to split his attention. Piece by piece their power weapons carve chunks off of his armor and dark green spurts of blood emerge from between the plates. The warboss in turn attempts to strike the marines down, but they are able to nimbly dodge out of his strikes with brief bursts from their jump packs.

Sabrael sees an opening and plunges his power sword straight into the Boss' back. The boss slumps for a second, then suddenly kicks backward, his foot hitting Sabrael so hard in the chest that his chestplate partially caves in and he flies backwards, deeply denting the wall where he impacts. His body slumps down, barely moving.

SERGEANT IMMANUEL

No!

The Sergeant attacks in a flurry of rapid strikes, but now only having one attacker to focus on, the warboss is able to fight much more effectively, and quickly puts the Sergeant on the defensive. The Sergeant overextends a counter strike and the Boss' claw arm shoots out and grabs the Sergeant around the chest. His plasma pistol and power axe go flying as the boss begins to squeeze.

ORK WARBOSS 

Haha! Gotcha!

He walks over to Sabrael, who has been slowly trying to drag himself to the fallen plasma pistol and steps on his back, causing the marine to grunt in pain and stopping him a few feet short of the gun. The warboss's helmet opens up and exposes his scar covered face. He grins at the Sergeant, whose has been attempting to squirm free without success.

ORK WARBOSS (CONT'D)

That was a pretty good scrap space marine! Any last words for that warboss on the shiny throne you lot like so much? I have heard some good ones before.

He grins and gestures to his waist, where a line of helmets are strung, including 3 space marine helmets from different chapters and another dozen helmets from different imperial guard regiments. He pulls the marine in towards his face.

ORK WARBOSS (CONT'D)

Go on. I'm listening...

SERGEANT IMMANUEL (struggling to get words out)

Ejection... Maximum thrust...

ORK WARBOSS (confused)

What?

The jump pack suddenly disconnects from the Sargent's armor and launches directly into the Warboss' face. The boss stumbles backwards, dropping the sergeant as he attempts to use both his hands to get the jump pack out of his face where it wedged itself after ejection.

Wasting no time the Sergeant sprints towards the boss, while his squadmate scrambles the last few feet to the plasma gun and shoots several plasma shots into the distracted Warboss. In one fluid motion the Sergeant grabs the power axe from the floor and leap towards the boss, putting all of his strength into one blow aimed at its now exposed face. The Warboss manages to pull the jump pack out his face, but only has enough time to manage a surprised expression before the Sargent plants the axe deep into his forehead. The Warboss slowly falls to the ground dead in front of the Sergeant. He turns and begins to walk back to his squadmate.

SERGEANT IMMANUEL

Brother Sabrael, what is your status?

SABRAEL (breathing heavily)

Severe damage to armor and my own chest, only one of three lungs still functioning, but my jump pack reads as fully functional.

The Sergeant nods, then puts a finger to his ear and a vox click is heard.

SERGEANT IMMANUEL

All brothers withdraw to the Gargant's head, the Warboss is dead, but we have one task left to perform.

The Sergeant walks back towards the Warboss' corpse, hefting his power axe.

**OUTSIDE THE GARGANT**

Hundreds of Orks converge on the gargant. Suddenly its head explodes outwards and the Orks stop and look upwards towards the explosion. When the smoke clears, Sargent Immanuel is visible where the head was. He holds up the Warboss's severed head, displaying it to the Ork Horde.

SERGEANT IMMANUEL (Voice massively amplified by armor)

Xenos scum! Your Warboss is dead! Decide among yourselves who is strong enough to be your new leader!

The Orks mill around, confused and leaderless. Abruptly one of the Ork nobs in mega armor pipes up.

ORK NOB 1 

It's me ya gits! I'm the new boss, now go get them!

The smaller Orks around him shout and begin moving towards the Gargant. Another large Ork further away bellows a challenge towards the first ork.

ORK NOB 2 

Are you gits daft? I'm the new boss! And I say go get those marines.

ORK NOB 3 

No, it's Me!

The surrounding orks stand around somewhat awkwardly, unsure of what to do before the first nob to claim leadership points towards the second and third ones.

ORK NOB 1 

Get um lads!

What was a unified horde devolves into a massive tangle of Orks fighting over leadership. Above them, the five marines rocket out of the Gargant's former head with their jump packs. A few seconds later the Gargant explodes, adding to the confusion. As the marines cross back over the Guard lines they see the Ork assault falling back away from the guard forces to join in the leadership struggle.


End file.
